Creating and updating maps is generally expensive. This can be alleviated by using crowd-sourcing for constantly and comprehensively collecting data forming the basis of the maps, as, for instance, in the case of OpenStreetMap®. In the case of crowd-sourcing, volunteer users may track their routes using a satellite signal based positioning, for instance using signals from the global positioning system (GPS) or any other global navigation satellite systems (GNSS), and manually input information associated with the respective position.
Satellite signal based positioning technologies, which are mainly used outdoors, are usually not suited to deliver a satisfactory performance when used for indoor positioning, since satellite signals of global navigation satellite systems do not penetrate through walls and roofs strongly enough for an adequate signal reception indoors.
Therefore, it may be a challenge to create accurate maps for some sites that are located indoors, like floors of parking houses.
Measurement results of inertial sensors arranged in a vehicle can be used to extrapolate the position of the vehicle inside a building, starting from a known position when entering the building. Such an approach is referred to as dead-reckoning. It is used for example in cars which generally rely on satellite signals for determining their position. Dead-reckoning may offer an accurate position for a certain time after satellite signals are lost.